War Hero
by Lightose8860
Summary: After the war Neville has a break through with his mother, when he goes to tell her the war is over.


When you think of hero's you think of Harry Potter, that's what Neville thought. during the war he stepped up to be the Harry Potter. Hogwarts needed a hero, until the war in Neville's seventh year he knew Dumbledore's army needed to come back, but they didn't have Harry to needed a leader. ''Luna''. He said. There were sitting in the dorm whispering. Some of the events in the past few days had horrified them. ''We need to lead Dumbledore's Army this school needs it.'' He said. ''Snape is headmaster there is no defense against the dark arts this year, someone needs to teach these students to defend themselves. This school needs Hero's. ''

''Neville none of us are Hero's, we were in the Ministry in fifth year so what? We haven't done half as much as Ron, Harry and Hermione''. Ginny said. ''We aren't them. If anything this school needs them.

''We don't have to be them, Ginny there is a whole class of first years. we need to protect these Eleven year olds. They need to learn we need to defend themselves. We aren't the Order sure, but we are Dumbledore's Army. We need to make a return. Harry and Ron and Hermione would want us too. They would do it without even thinking about it.'' They turned their heads when they were silent sobbing. A girl walked in into the room sitting down by the fire. She had been crying she was wiping her eyes she had a fresh cut on her arm. That he couldn't make out.

''Hi whats your name?'' Ginny said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. She was trying to distract the girl from the pain she was obviously in. None of them had ever really spoken to these first years. ''Stephanie''. Nevile was livid this girl had been beat.

''Stephanie, don't you worry we aren't going to let them hurt you. You just have to trust us''. Semus said. ''Those people are evil cowards, me and my friends are going to stand up to them all of them''. He looked at the rest and nodded.

''How? Aren't they stronger than us?'' She whimpered. ''Then all of us? Even the big kids?''

''No''. Luna replied. ''They don't have what we do. love''.

''Love is enough?'' She asked. ''Even them?''

''Love is enough''. Neville confirmed. The girl nodded and walked off up the stairs. Still crying to herself the older girls got up and followed her. Semus stood up and he had never looked more enraged.

''How dare they?!'' He said almost shouting. ''That was a little girl whatever she did she didn't deserve that! Mess with me, mess with anyone here. But not the first and second years''. He watched other girls hugging Stephanie on the stairs. '' Neville's right, We need to protect them''.

''Good we start tomorrow''. They all smiled at one another. ''Lets do this''. He said. ''We need to show them that Dumbledore's army is back. That none of us is going to back down just because they're bigger and stronger. All they are is bullies.''

* * *

The next day in Muggle studies they were all sitting there, ready to stay their rebellion. This class was not a class Neville would be able to keep his mouth shut in. ''Today we will be talking about Muggle Born's, the most foul loathsome people in the Wizarding world'' Neville's blood boiled he didn't even know this teachers name but he hated her with all his power. ''Like Hermione_'' Neville stood up.

''Hermione Granger was one of the smartest girls in our year, a hell of a lot smarter than a lot of you foul purebloods''. He snapped. 'She's one of the kindest girls I've ever known, shes brave braver then any of us''.

''You'll sit down if you know whats good for you boy'' He snarled. ''I was told that the school smart ass was Harry Potter, he's gone I thought i'd have it easy this year. But now we have you. I've heard about you a wimp, hardly a Wizard''. Neville took out his wand but then tossed it aside and walked towards the man and without hesitation punched him in the face. A punch in the face was far more powerful. ''Why you little_''

''Little what?''. He snapped. ''Huh? Little what?'' The whole class was silent They had never seen Neville defend himself. Neville found himself against the wall. Everyone was just watching him, and he realized this was how he would look at Harry when he sassed off in class. He was now the leader of this rebellion he wasn't sure if he wanted to be. These people depended on him like they used to depend on Harry. He wished he were Harry.

''You look out boy, i'll be watching you''. He shoved him off of him. ''In Detention''. He stood down a bit until he realized he wasn't afraid of this guy. ''You won't be able to walk let alone speak''. ''Bring it on''. He hissed. That was when they all realized that no one would be getting a break just because Harry Potter wasn't back in school. Neville had taken it on himself to stand up for the school.

''I heard about what you people did to Stephanie, we are not going to let you get away with any of this.''

* * *

''That was the moment I really realized what I was up against. I daresay I'm not brave I was terrified but I just couldn't take it anymore''. Neville was talking to his parents Alice was thinking about this boy who obviously didn't know he was a hero. It took her a moment to really look into his eyes when she realized that this wasn't just any boy. This boy had come to see her his whole life he talked of how he wanted to make them proud. She never until now realized that this boy this hero was her son. How could she not notice this was he own kid?

''You should have seen him''. His Grandmother said. ''Your son never backed down he led a god damn army. I misjudged him. He really did you two proud. That was always his dream. To make you proud of him. To live up to your name. I daresay that he did. Your son's a hero.'' ''I wouldn't say i'm a_'' Harry who was standing with them Cut him off.

''Neville she's right, you are a hero, you are one of the four people who killed him''. He smiled at his friend. ''Your a hero''. His mother spoke to him making them all stop what they were doing and stare.

''Oh Neville''. She said tears filling her eyes. ''I'm so sorry I forgot you''. Everyone who was there jumped slightly. Ron was holding Teddy who was about to cry and reject being in his arms. Teddy didn't seem to like anyone aside from Harry. It made his grandma crazy.

''Come here Ted''. Ron handed him the baby still watching Mrs Longbottom. ''Mum?'' Tears where filling his eyes.

''Neville, I am so proud of you. You are far more of a hero then your dad and I''. He hugged his mother tears running down both their cheeks. She always knew him. She always loved him. She just never knew why. Now she did. Maybe it was his love that brought them back.

''Neville you were always brave.'' Frank said beside her. ''Anyone in Gryffindor is brave, it doesn't always show. It's always in times like this that it shows most. ''When you were born I always had faith on you, we both did''. And that was how this family destroyed by the war was brought back together.


End file.
